


Goodbye, Hello

by kez



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Goodbye, John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written after 2x11, before 2x12... unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Reese slumped against the wall, barely even noticing how uncomfortable the bare concrete was under his back. He was exhausted in a way he couldn't remember being in... well, since before Finch anyway.

Carter had 'interrogated' him for hours. Both of them dancing the dance, trying to act like they didn't know each other, trying not to show that they were, if he dare say it, friends.

Reese had seen the strain in Carter and regretted it for her. Maybe it would have been better if she'd never known who he was, if she really was looking to see him locked up for a very, very long time. Or at least as long as it took for the CIA to arrange for him to have an accident.

The phone that Finch had somehow managed to get to him was vibrating under his mattress and Reese dropped onto the bed with a heavy sigh. 

He thought about ignoring it. Maybe if he did, Finch would give up, cut his losses and let Reese rot in whatever hole was his due.

He couldn't do that though. Because Finch wouldn't give up that easily and because even if it was selfish – and he knew it was – Reese needed to hear his voice right now. Needed to hear Finch on the other end of the line. Unwavering in his dedication.

"Hello, Harold," he tried to sound normal, cheerful even, but he knew it was a little flat.

"John..." Finch sounded relieved. "I... you took your time answering."

"Sorry," Reese said, not bothering with an excuse.

Finch was silent for a moment. "Well, as long as you're okay."

"I've been better," Reese admitted. "But it's not so bad. I think I've got it easier than Carter at any rate."

"Yes, Detective Carter... told me what has transpired," Finch said. "Mr. Reese..."

Finch sounded hesitant and Reese almost wanted to smile. He could picture the expression Finch would be wearing, the eyes that would give away his concern.

"It's okay, Finch, I know you did everything you could..."

"I might still be able too... there are favours we could call in and..."

"It's too risky," Reese said. "It's... you should just, cut your losses. Carter and Fusco will be good resources, until you can find someone to replace me..."

Even as he said the words his heart ached with the idea of Finch replacing him. He knew it had to be done, that Finch couldn't deal with he numbers alone and that it was always going to come to this... they'd been lucky so far, but right from the start, some part of him had known it wouldn't last forever.

"John..." Finch sounded distressed.

"It's okay... I took a stupid risk okay, this is all on me," Reese said.

"I can't... you are not so easily replaced as you seem to think you are..." Finch said.

Reese smiled to himself. "I'm glad to hear it."

"We'll find a way too..."

"Harold... you can't be compromised. I'm... I'm going to destroy this phone. So they can't trace it back to you if..." Reese swallowed.

"John..."

"Just... don't give up on the numbers okay. They need you," Reese said.

"They need you, I can't do..."

"You can. You can do more than you realise... you're a brilliant man Harold and you have more courage than you know. You'll find someone else to help with the heavy lifting... but just don't give up okay."

"I won't give up," Finch said. "If you won't... please don't destroy the phone John."

"It's the only way to make sure you're safe," Reese said.

"I'd _feel_ a lot safer if I could still reach you..."

"Okay, Harold, you win," Reese said.

"Thank you... I... I won't give up John, I'll find a way to get you out of there," Finch promised.

"I know."

"I'll talk to you soon," Finch said.

"Goodbye, Harold," Reese murmured, hanging up the phone.

For a few moments he just stared at it in his hand, unsurprised when it vibrated again with an incoming text message.

_It's not Goodbye, John._

Reese hit the reply button before he could talk himself out of it.

_I'm sorry_

If Finch replied, he'd never know. A moment later he crushed the phone and sim card under the weight of his boot.

No one was getting to Finch through him.


	2. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, Mr. Reese."

Finch was not there when he was released.

Reese wasn't sure if he was surprised by that or not, but maybe it was for the best. He'd cut ties and it didn't matter that it was to protect Finch, the other man had every right to be angry. Hurt.

"The FBI would like to offer it's sincerest apologies, Mr. Harris," the taking head who'd driven him back into the center of New York. "If there is anyway we can make this up to you..."

"I suppose it's nice to know the government takes our safety so seriously," Reese said. "Don't worry, I don't plan to sue, Agent Bannerman. I'd really just like to forget this ever happened."

"Of course, again, our sincerest apologies..."

Reese waved it off, but accepted the offered handshake. It took a good deal of effort to resist the urge to squeeze until he broke the smarmy bastards hand, but eventually he was free to go.

Free to go where, was the only question.

Did he go back to the library? The apartment Finch had given him? Was he welcome in either place any more?

Finch hadn't given up on Reese. Obviously, or Reese knew he wouldn't be walking free. But did that mean he still wanted Reese around after he had given up on Finch?

Reese walked for a while. He'd purposefully requested his drop of point be far away from the library and after walking around for a couple of hours, he was fairly confident that the only thing following him, was the Machine.

He stopped near CCTV camera, looking up at it, wondering if Finch was watching him.

He smiled when a near-by phone box started to ring and immediately turned to answer it, only to find that he didn't need too.

"Hello, Mr. Reese," Finch greeted softly.

He looked pale, tired, like he hadn't been sleeping well and that was something Reese could appreciate, because he hadn't been sleeping well himself.

"Hello, Harold," Reese said stepping close enough to the other man that no one could over hear. "You look terrible."

Finch snorted indelicately. "You don't appear to be at your best either, Mr. Reese and you know what they say about people in glass houses."

Reese smiled slightly. "Do I still have a job?"

"I told you I couldn't do this without you..." Finch said.

"And yet you've proven you can," Reese said.

"Perhaps," Finch agreed. "But maybe I don't _wish_ to do it without you."

Reese nodded. "I'm... glad," he admitted.

Finch smiled, small, but genuine. "As am I, John. As am I."


End file.
